


Дурак

by Sirin, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Dr. Xeno, Genderswap, Pre-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirin/pseuds/Sirin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Обычно они подгадывают так, чтобы увольнительная Стэна совпадала с отпуском Ксено.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 4





	Дурак

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021

Это своего рода уговор — доктор Вингфилд остаётся за дверью. Домой заходит Ксено — уставшая, но ни на йоту не утратившая собранности и элегантности. 

Идеальная осанка, высоко поднятая голова, застёгнутая на все пуговицы кипенно-белая блуза. Тёмные круги под глазами, которые с большим трудом скрадывает в остальном безупречный макияж. Ксено старается сохранять элегантность всегда, везде, во всём. Разве что выдыхает чуть более шумно, чем обычно, когда разувается и отставляет туфли на полку, но более ничем не выдаёт, насколько она вымотана. 

А ведь обещала позвонить, когда закончит. Стэну не так далеко ехать, мог забрать, мог просто подъехать пораньше и подождать — выкурил бы пару сигарет, пока ждёт, невелика беда, — но Ксено попросила этого не делать, сказала, что закончит непонятно во сколько, но как только — сразу позвонит. Опять это её «не хотела лишний раз беспокоить». Это-то Стэна и беспокоит. Это и её круги под глазами. 

— Моя королева, — Стэн без тени улыбки касается губами её ладони. Держать лицо он умеет, даже если мысленно вибрирует от смеха. Или нервов. 

— Стэн, не нужно этого, — Ксено определённо пытается добавить в голос нотки досады, но у неё это не получается. Она рада, но смущена, вот что означает этот изгиб бровей и подрагивающие уголки губ — она сознательно старается не улыбаться. Ксено отвыкает от заботы и пытается ощетиниваться иголками. Или стрекательными клетками. Элегантная актиния. Только Стэну эти стрекательные клетки — что рыбе-клоуну. «В поисках Немо» образовательный, когда они ещё в детстве ходили в кино — Ксено провела исчерпывающую лекцию о флоре и фауне Большого Барьерного рифа, о каждом, каждом их представителе. Кое-что в памяти отложилось. 

Ксено переодевается в домашнее — даже дома она носит рубашки и строгие брюки, чудной человек. Или иногда, изредка, когда думает, что Стэн не видит или не в курсе — надевает его футболки, и Стэн считает, что ей идёт, а ещё — что это адски горячо, но Ксено об этом лучше не говорить, не то полыхнёт и будет злиться и смущаться, и выглядит это, конечно, забавно, но ощущается неприятно, а лишний раз стрессировать её Стэн не хочет. 

— Ужинать будешь? — предлагает Стэн. Со вчера осталось много чего, плюс он худо-бедно стряпает, плюс ещё по мелочи. 

— Только кофе, пожалуйста, — тускло отзывается Ксено и прижимает пальцы к виску. Такой вариант Стэна не устраивает. Особенно если у неё снова начало шалить давление — в прошлый раз Ксено едва не попала в больницу с переутомлением. 

— Ты же не уснёшь. 

— Я и не планирую. 

Понятно, значит, планирует до утра сидеть над какими-то своими вычислениями — Стэн в них разбирается, как собака в арбалетах, поэтому не лезет, — а с утра сложит в мешки под глазами вчерашний день, нарисует на лице относительно бодрую версию себя и снова отправится делать вид, что всё хорошо. Стэна такое не устраивает категорически. А ведь это должен был быть отпуск. 

Обычно они подгадывают так, чтобы увольнительная Стэна совпадала с отпуском Ксено. В этот раз всё пошло наперекосяк на четвёртый день, и Ксено, стараясь ничем не выдать раздражение и досаду, в спешке собирается в центр Джонсона. Четвёртый день. Впереди ещё десять, и сколько из них Ксено проведёт не здесь, а там — вопрос, не имеющий ответа. 

Стэн расстроен разве что самую малость — попусту убивать время он не умеет, поэтому шуршит по квартире, стерильно чистой, идеально вылизанной, но безликой и потому как будто бы нежилой, и пытается придать ей хотя бы подобие чего-то… более личного и приятного, что ли. Не то чтобы у него перед глазами был пример нормального дома, в который хотелось бы возвращаться — с родителями он порвал, как только ушёл в армию, перебрасывается парой слов только раз в год, когда отец звонит поздравить с Днём рождения корпуса морской пехоты, да и никогда ему в этой обители пива и Христа не нравилось. 

То ли дело их с Ксено квартира. Атмосферности пока не хватает, но это их дом, а детали можно доработать. Стэн потрудился купить фоторамки, достаточно элегантные для одобрения Ксено, и штудирует фотоальбом, отбирая те снимки, которые стоит поставить на виду. Часть он взял у матери Ксено — съездил в их родной городок, пока Ксено разгребала аврал в центре, — и едва не оказался погребён под лавиной гостеприимства миссис Вингфилд. От куска черничного пирога он отказался, но недооценил семейное упрямство Вингфилдов, и в итоге получил целый в качестве гостинца, с шутливо-строгим распоряжением «проконтролировать, чтобы Ксенни съела хотя бы кусочек, и так похудела уже настолько, что одни глаза остались». 

Ксено должно понравиться. Она любит такие вещи, но стесняется сама их расставлять, чтобы не показаться сентиментальной. Потому что это «нерационально и неэлегантно». 

Сентиментально — это не так уж и плохо. Стэн просматривает снимки быстро и технично, а память, получив нужный импульс, крутит своё кино, и это неплохо скрашивает слегка подпорченный выходной. 

Стэн помнит Ксено в начальной школе — нескладную худющую девчонку с перевешивающим её портфелем. Стэн часто помогал ей этот портфель таскать — безо всякого, просто так, чтобы она не корячилась со скоростью контуженной улитки. Как-то его за это начали подкалывать — и её тоже, и он отвратительно подрался — с разбитыми лицами и выбитыми пока ещё молочными зубами у шушеры, которая всё равно не умела язык за этими зубами держать и вовремя прикусывать. Сам Стэн отделался ссадинами и ушибами, но Ксено, не принимая никаких возражений, с суровостью, заставившей начать заикаться нерадивых задир, гарантировала им смертные кары, исключение из школы и лишение летних каникул, а самого Стэна почти поволокла к себе домой — обрабатывать ссадины и пить чай с каким-то непроизносимым названием. Заодно и с домашкой помогла. Заодно и подружились. 

Портфель Стэн ей таскал до старшей школы, а затем просто подвозил вместе с портфелем и кучей каких-то мудрёных штук, которые были нужны для её слишком сложных для его понимания экспериментальных работ по физике и химии. 

Стэн помнит её в средней школе — тихую, нелюдимую, неприметную ровно до тех пор, пока не откроет рот. Кажется, о том, как Ксено умеет улыбаться, знали только сам Стэн и миссис Эдвардс, их ископаемая физичка. Ксено пропускала половину уроков, работая над чем-то непроизносимым — она для этого иногда ездила в Остин, а иногда в местный университет. 

В старшей школе… Едва ли это Ксено как-то особенно похорошела, наверное, Стэн просто повзрослел и взглянул на неё другими глазами. Привлекающая внимание разве что своей неприметностью, исключительно ядовитая — Стэн иногда присвистывал от того, как Ксено интеллигентно крыла «троглодитов», жаль только, они вряд ли понимали хотя бы половину тех витиеватых оскорблений, которые сыпались на их головы, — чудовищно упрямая, принципиальная, всегда исключительно, подчёркнуто элегантная — если у Стэна и был какой-то предпочтительный типаж, то явно не такой, но на это оказалось как-то плевать. Новый типаж сформировался сам собой — светлые волосы, бархатные чёрные глаза с кругами от постоянного недосыпания, высокий лоб, маленький рот, чуть вздёрнутый нос, практически полное отсутствие груди. На своё паспортное имя не отзывается, только на мужскую его форму, хотя никаких гендерных чего-то-там загонов никогда не имела. Описание можно было бы продолжать достаточно долго, но картинка и так складывалась более чем детальная. Когда Стэн предложил ей встречаться, Ксено секунд десять смотрела на него, как на умственно отсталого. «А мы разве не встречаемся уже несколько лет?» — спросила она, озадаченно вскинув брови, и Стэн, и так никогда не считавший себя особым интеллектуалом, констатировал, что он всё-таки тормоз редкостный. Ксено с ним полностью согласилась. 

А потом Ксено поступила в Техасский на авиационно-космическую инженерию и инженерную механику, а Стэн подался в морпехи. 

Встречаться оказалось чуть сложнее, чем Стэн ожидал. Совсем немного. Просто каждая вшивая крыса считала своим долгом высказать мнение, которое, как задница, есть у каждого, в лицо или в спину. 

Стэну прилетало и за то, что портит жизнь умнице-тихоне из интеллигентной семьи, и за то, что с его-то внешностью мог себе отхватить первых красоток города, а не занудную серую мышь в клетчатой жилетке. За серую мышь прилетало уже от Стэна, а бил он нещадно. Не то чтобы это способствовало хорошей репутации, но драться за Ксено он привык с детства, в шутку называя это «рыцарь отстаивает честь прекрасной дамы». Прекрасная дама хмурилась и называла его дураком, а Стэн улыбался, потому что от Ксено, особенно если знать, как звучат её оскорбления, когда это всерьёз, «дурака» можно считать практически комплиментом. Или даже ласковым прозвищем. 

Ей… Ей прилетало за «этого кошмарного Снайдера», непременно укоризненным полушёпотом, и с прикрывающей сморщенный в куриную гузку рот ладонью. Прилетало, пока «этот кошмарный Снайдер» не стал «капитаном морской пехоты Стэнли Снайдером, героем Эр-Раки» — и титулов на пару страниц. Впрочем, Ксено с детства отвоёвывала своё право на общение с «человеком её уровня, а не с троглодитами, неспособными рассчитать траекторию полёта пули со смещённым центром тяжести».

А с тех пор, как она официально стала «доктором Вингфилд, самой юной сотрудницей НАСА в истории», чужое мнение касательно личной жизни и вовсе заботило её немногим больше сезонной миграции леммингов. 

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — безапелляционно заявляет Стэн. По уговору он тоже оставляет капитана Снайдера за порогом, но иногда, изредка, кое-какие элементы оказываются применимы в быту. 

— Мне нужно работать, — Ксено определённо намеревается нырнуть в свой кабинет — уже в дверях, оглядывается только, — и исчезнуть там до утра. Стэн определённо не намерен ей это позволить. Поэтому подходит ближе, обнимает со спины. Осторожно и крепко. 

— Ксено. Отдых. 

Голос Стэна — сталь, обёрнутая в бархат. Так это называет Ксено. Так она называет его самого — клинок в бархатных ножнах. А ещё говорит, что не склонна к словесным красивостям. Лукавит. Или стесняется. 

Ксено отстраняется совсем немного — ровно настолько, насколько позволяет ей Стэн. Ровно настолько, чтобы повернуться к нему лицом и прижаться ближе. 

— Отдохни, — повторяет Стэн. Ксено смотрит на его лицо немного отрешённо, словно и не слышит вовсе. Глаза у неё тёмные, как будто матовые. Как вантаблэк. 

Стэн вздыхает и готовит добивку, которая даже у него немного вязнет на зубах. 

— Пока я рядом — позволь мне защищать тебя. Пусть даже от тебя самой и твоего перфекционизма. 

Ксено не спорит. Она не спорит с фактами, не спорит с истиной. Она редко спорит со Стэном. 

Хотя с этой формулировкой она могла бы не согласиться. 

Стэн всегда рядом. Так или иначе. Даже когда он на службе — его присутствие ощущается, он оставляет миллион записок по всей квартире, которые Ксено находит в самых неожиданных местах, и которые напоминают ей — береги себя, не перетруждайся, отдохни, люблю тебя. Стэн знает наверняка, когда она находит самые сопливые записки, потому что тогда она пишет ему сообщения. Всего одно слово. «Дурак». 

Стэну немного смешно. Из них двоих сентиментальна именно Ксено, но она этого стесняется и всячески избегает. Даже наедине. Поэтому Стэн, собственные комплексы и загоны давно отрефлексировавший, с истребителя плюющий на кто и что там подумает, берёт роль «сентиментального партнёра в отношениях» на себя.

— Это было отвратительно сентиментально, Стэн, — уголки губ предательски ползут вверх, сдавая с потрохами. 

— Тебе это нравится. 

У Ксено совсем немного вспыхивают щёки. Как там было, «если девушка может краснеть — она не умеет пользоваться макияжем»? 

— Ничего подобного!

Негодует Ксено довольно забавно. Особенно когда смущена. Вообще-то её легко смутить, по крайней мере, Стэну. Обычно он старается этим не злоупотреблять, просто сегодня так сложились обстоятельства, что это очень уместно. 

— Не кипятись. Работа всё равно никогда не закончится, поэтому сегодня ты будешь отдыхать. И завтра тоже. И в ближайшие десять дней. 

— Но…

— Твоя мама передала черничный пирог. 

Ксено озадаченно моргает — резкая смена темы застает её врасплох. Зрелище редкое и исключительно очаровательное. 

— Ты ездил к моим родителям? Зачем?

— Да так, за воспоминаниями, — ответ нарочито уклончивый. — Решил, что надо всё-таки обживаться. 

Стэн кивает на ближайшую фоторамку на консоли — эта фотография самая старая, и Стэн там выглядит отвратно — взъерошенный, потрёпанный даже, лицо и руки в пластырях, закрывающих свежие ссадины. И образцово-показательная Ксено в тёмно-синем ободке, с вдохновенным видом объясняющая домашку по естествознанию. 

Несколько секунд Ксено смотрит, щурится — может, всё-таки загнать её к окулисту? — а затем вспыхивает и бодает Стэна лбом в грудь. 

— Ты!..

— Дурак, знаю, — с готовностью кивает Стэн и целует Ксено в макушку. 

Сентиментальный.


End file.
